


Ramblings of a Lunatic

by Reya0907



Series: Stories of the Universe [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AMEN TO THAT LAST TAG, Anxiety, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is a Toby Smith | Tubbo Apologist, Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), But not until way later on, Canon Compliant, Dad Schlatt, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending maybe, Hurt/Comfort, I am just writing the story man, I will put you in Sam’s prison, If you ask for smut, Not totally compliant but it is, Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Addiction, Sally the Salmon is back, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sorry Not Sorry, Starts when Tommy is 8, Suicidal Thoughts, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Trans Male Floris | Fundy, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), but not until later on, sleep? who needs that, they’re kids your honor, you will cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reya0907/pseuds/Reya0907
Summary: Following the events of OWCBH (Part One) the narrator and Techno are able to get their family back.But they should’ve been more careful for what they wished for.akaMy personal take on the DreamSMP Lore
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Stories of the Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147448
Comments: 174
Kudos: 355





	1. Chapter One: Technoblade

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tiktok and twitter (@fookingbananas). 
> 
> Please read Oh, We can be Heroes first!

Technoblade awoke with a sharp gasp, and immediately got up from his bed. He didn’t know where he was, and the lack of over heightened senses made him feel small, isolated. 

Until he heard the yell of his dad, the person he’d spent thousands of years trying to hug again. He would find him in tons of realities, but never trusted himself enough to get near him. Hearing his voice, signing a song and the smell of food in the kitchen, with no unquenchable need to hurt him, made his eyes tear up. 

“Holy shit, his plan worked. He did it. He got them back.” He opened the door, hand shaking slightly. The voices weren’t gone, but they were at a quiet buzz. His body told him to turn right, and he looked at the walls filled with drawings, paintings, with chipped corners. 

“About time you got up, Tech! You really slept in today, you feeling alright?” The sound of Phil’s voice froze him. Thousands of years with infinite amounts of voice in his head, the chaos he had to bring, the isolation. Every bad day, bad millenia, was worth it in this moment. He would have brought down hundreds of more empires for this one moment, for this.

“Yeah, Dad. Just had a really bad dream.” His voice cracked slightly, and he took into account that he sounded around the age he was when he became the Blood God, 18.

“Techie! You’re awake! Are we going to the cows again? I want to go see Henry!” A small blonde boy came up to him, bright blue eyes shining with curiosity. 

“Toms, he just woke up. Give him a moment, go read that book with Wilbur, okay? You can talk to him after he eats.” Techno quickly wiped the few tears that fell, and choked back his sob. He had never been able to see Tommy as a child, and he missed his brother more than anything. He never thought about that before now, and he wished he had got to see more. Hell, he wished he could have seen Tommy at any age besides 16/17. 

“Toms, we’ll go after breakfast, okay? I just need to get my bearings.” His voice was small, trying it’s best to cover itself. Phil looked at him quizzically, noticing the blotchiness of his face.

“Do you want to talk about it? We can, if you’d like. You seem a little shaken up about it.” Techno watched his fathers wings ruffled, and shoulders roll back. 

_ Since when does he have wings? Wingza? Do you think anyone else has wings?  _ The voices weren’t hostile as usual, more curious than anything. He had learned they weren’t bad in nature, they just were very temperamental. 

“Yeah, I just had a really crazy dream. I lost you guys, and it felt really real. Really fucking real.” He knew it wasn’t a dream, but another reality, but he wanted to believe it was. Or, at least he would tell himself that.

“Ah, I see. Well, good thing it was all just a nightmare. You know, some believe dreams show us our greatest fears or aspirations. Take it as you may, but I find it quite sweet you’re so close to us. Think on the bright side. Now, please go see what Toms wants. I know you get annoyed, but he’s just excited. He looks up to you, you know. Cool big brother Techie and Wilby.” Phil came over and rested his palms on Techno’s shoulders, squeezing gently before walking away. His laughs carried down the hall, over the sounds of  _ Chirp.  _ He sighed, before collecting himself and eating the meal Phil had made for him. He had no memory of this world. He was just thrown into it.

“ _ Psst! Technoblade!”  _ Techno’s head whipped around at the sound of a voice, and was met with Karl Jacobs, dressed head to toe in white and grey. 

“Karl? What are you doing here?” He prayed nobody heard him from the living room, knowing any of them would ask a million and one questions. 

“Holy shit, you weren’t lying! You actually created all of this with Dream! I thought you were making shit up until you told me to bring you the book! That is insane. Anyways, when we meet each other in the near future, do NOT bring this up. It’s like every movie dealing with time travel ever, don’t break the cycle. One day in about ten years we will talk and it’ll all make sense then. See you soon, man.” Karl gave him a book, a thumbs up, then just disappeared. 

_ Time traveler pog? Read the book! Why is he always everywhere? _

He opened the book (as one of the voices requested) and saw it was in his handwriting. 

_ Dear Techno (myself),  _

_ Yes, Dream did it. He got them back. Welcome to your new reality. One where you are very human (or, well, as human as we can get). I cannot tell you of any events of the future, but I can tell you this.  _

_ You and Dream get exactly what you asked for.  _

_ But, that is for you to learn over time. For now, let me run you through the basics. First and foremost, no, not everyone has powers. Everyone is actually fairly different from who you remember them as. Sometimes, that’s a good thing. Others, you would give anything to go back to that.  _

_ Again, that is for you to learn over time. _

_ Okay, second thing is the family dynamics are almost completely different. Phil remained your father, yes, but that is about it. Nobody else you remember as the parents are as such. Actually, in some really weird fucking way, we’re all around the same age when we all meet again. It takes some getting used to.  _

_ The thing you really need to get used to is your neighbors, Tubbo’s house. It should be no shock that of course, Tubbo lives right next door. When the universe made Tommy and Tubbo platonic soulmates, it was not playing around. Tubbo is fairly the same, the only difference is the small ram horns on the side of his head. Why are they there, you ask? _

_ They’re from his dad, Schlatt. You know, the guy who told Tommy to stab you as a joke? The one that was the designated driver and would gush about his need to make people happy? The guy that was your age? Yeah, now he’s around Phil’s age.  _

_ Told you it’s weird. All of the ages got really fucked up. By now you’ve seen that with you, Will, and Tommy. In our reality, we’re just a hair under two years apart from Tommy. In this world, you’re ten years apart. You’re currently 18, and he’s eight.  _

_ Enjoy it while it lasts, the little shit grows up way too quick.  _

_ You all live in your small cottage, with Schlatt, Sam, and Tubbo next door. Tommy is more curious than ever, and loves to visits Schlatt’s farm.  _

_ Tubbo does the thing with the animals Tommy used to do, with the facts. It’s adorable, keep those memories close to your heart. You and Wilbur are close, but not as close as you guys were. In that same instance, Phil isn’t as involved as he once was. He let’s you guys breathe, and is really only there if Tommy isn’t with one of you two.  _

_ Please watch him try to teach Tommy how to use his wings, it is adorable. Yes, Tommy inherited Phil’s wings. No, you do not have any. Here, you’re just human with an uncanny ability to evade death. I know you hate everything that came with being the Blood God, but one day it won’t be that bad, I promise.  _

_ You’ll learn quickly life here is way too fast paced to wallow in self hatred.  _

_ The longer you're here, more of your memories will come back. Give it about a week, and you’ll just know.  _

_ The aging process is quite fucked here, in all honesty. If we weren’t in a world based around the loose D&D esque style of roleplay for a minecraft server, it wouldn’t be, but Dream wanted a reality based off of that one. You just got to sigh and move on, man. The sooner you stop asking questions the better.  _

_ Welcome home. Enjoy it while it’s in it’s prime stability.  _

_ Burn this after receiving it, please.  _

_ -Yourself.  _

He sighed, and reminded himself to burn it as soon as possible. He knew of the DreamSMP as a concept, he had liked to watch another version of himself do what he loved. He had grown to envy that Technoblade, the one who’s happiness was easily found with friends he loved. He knew major ideas: Wilbur starts a nation, Tommy is a child soldier, Tommy and Wilbur lose a democratic election and are kicked out, Wilbur loses his shit, he and Wilbur destroy the nation, Tubbo exiles Tommy, Techno destroys the nation for good, so on and so forth. 

He would try everything in his power for this to never occur, for his family to stay whole. 

“Techie! Are you finished? Can we visit Tubbos cows? I want to see Henry!” Tommy, energetic as ever, bounced on the soles of his feet. The sight was adorable, and he was grateful to be able to see this. 

“Yes, Toms. I’m done. Let me go put this in the sink, and then we can go. That sound good?” He ruffled the top of Tommy’s hair, and Tommy clapped. 

“Can Wilby come? I think he might want to come! The travelers aren’t coming into town for another bit, so he’s just been bored and painting. Oooh, can we paint? Do you like to paint, Tech?” The curiosity about everything made Techno smile. Tommy was just trying to learn anything and everything he can, his brain clinging to everything for more information. 

“Yes, you can invite Wilbur. And, yes, sometimes I enjoy painting. Now, go get ready. It’s fall and I don’t want you getting sick.” He had no clue how he knew it was fall, but he just rolled with it. The excited Tommy turned around, and ran away. On his back, you could see two small wings, ones that were identical to his fathers. 

A lot had changed, that was certain. But, maybe that wasn’t a bad thing. Maybe change was what was needed. 

“Techno, let’s go! The gremlin child is about to leave without you and I doubt you’d want to miss that!” Wilbur called from the front door. He instinctively grabbed some boots next to the door, and put them on. 

“Those fit well, Tech? I tried to make them a little snugger, so when you’re hunting you don’t risk rolling your ankle because of how loose they are.” Phil asked from a desk, which he seemed to be making potions on. He was so happy Minecraft had exististed in his reality, so he wasn’t completely lost in the mechanics. 

“They fit fine, thanks Dad.” Phil nodded, and added a drop of Ghast tears to the brewing stand. 

_ Going to hell pog? Creeper, aw man. Fighting? Are we going to fight? CATCH UP WITH WILBUR AND TOMMY PLEASE!  _

He never understood how Jack never learned to befriend the voices. Once Techno did, life became a lot easier. Now, they were just always there. In this reality, their magnitude was a lot smaller, and he felt more in control of himself. He knew they were there, but they were on the figurative backburner of his mind. 

After he finished tying his shoes, he grabbed his red cloak off the coat hanger and put it on. He had yet to look in a mirror, so he had no clue what he looked like, but he knew his hair was short. It was short enough that he couldn’t pull it into eyesight and stare at it. That would change, he always hated short hair. 

He walked outside, and the crisp fall air was refreshing. The ground was littered with colorful leaves, and saw Tommy jumping into a large pile of them. Wilbur watched on and cheered him on, laughing away. 

He was home. After thousands of years of isolation and loneliness, he was here. He had, literally, moved the world as he knew it to do so, but it was worth it. Losing all of it, was worth it in this exact moment. The pure childish joy on Tommy’s face, the love on Wilburs. Every single moment was worth it. 

He prayed it would stay worth it. 


	2. Chapter Two: Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told myself is tall unnus annus boy hit 50k i’d release the chapter. 
> 
> enjoy the fluff 
> 
> THIS CHAPTER WILL NOT MAKE SENSE IF YOU HAVENT READ OH WE CAN BE HEROES PLS READ THAT FIRST

He knew he was different without even having to open his eyes. It was gone, that feeling of omnipotence and all knowing. He couldn't reach out to Reya, or the readers anymore. The voices were gone, and he was alone. 

“Dream, are you just going to stand there? We have things to do. This house isn’t going to build it on it’s own, and I don’t trust Sapnap enough to build it by himself.” He opened his eyes immediately to the sound of  _ his  _ voice, and dropped the logs in his hands to the ground. 

“George?” His voice cracked, as he turned to his best friend. The person who he saw die over fifty times, the man who caused him to abandon humanity because of how painful losing him was. “Holy shit, you’re okay! You’re here! You’re alive! Oh my god, I’m a character now! Well, that is if she decides to write this. That’s very confusing. God, this is like that tv show with Rami Malek, where you can’t trust anything he says because of how unreliable he is, causing you to get confused. I’m rambling. Hi, Gogy. How are you? You okay?” George furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and put his sunglasses on top of his head. 

“Are you having a heat stroke? I told you not to wear the hoodie, even though its fall doesn’t mean that it’s automatically not hot. It’s a sunny day and we’re building a house. That hoodie literally is like your winter jacket, should’ve worn something a little less bulky. You and Sapnap, I swear. Go sit down and drink some water, I’ll go bring this to Sapnap and Bad.” George playfully shoved him, and a smile fell upon Dream's face. His friend would never know how long it had been since he last saw him, but it was okay. He got him back, that’s all that mattered. 

“ _ Past, Dream! Or, er- Narrator!”  _ His head whipped towards the voice, and his face broke out into a smile. 

“Time traveling Karl! Look at you, being a time traveler and shit. Man, when I asked the universe for a DreamSMP reality it really included everything, huh?” Karl shook his head and laughed, giving Dream a book similar to the one he gave Techno. 

“I really thought you were lying when you said all of that. Looks like I was wrong yet again. Man, that is bonkers. Anyways, you should know the deal. Don’t tell me about any of this when we first meet, act like this never happened, yada yada yada. Good luck, man. See you soon.” Karl, dressed in only white and grey, disappeared and Dream looked down to the book in his hand. He then opened it. 

_ Narrator/Dream,  _

_ Hi. It’s you, that’s also me. From the moment you read this to when I write, ten years have passed. I know you’re used to the idea that that isn’t a long amount of time, but this time it is. Grasp as hard as you can to those feelings of godly being and omnipotence, they don’t stay around for long.  _

_ You must be over the moon, for being here, right? I remember that, it was the best feeling in the world. Seeing George again, Sapnap. It’s great, cherish it.  _

_ You got  _ _ exactly _ _ what you asked for. You got your DSMP reality, your godly being gone, your friends and family back.  _

_ I’ll let you come to the conclusion of if you should’ve asked for something different. That’s something I still struggle with myself, in all honesty. What else would we have asked for, if not this? This was the answer.  _

_ So should we have answered the question at all? Should we have stayed our way, talking about the heroes against the Blood God? I don’t know. Maybe you’ll find the answer. I ask that you try to, at least.  _

_ The way this world is set up is slightly different, in many ways. You’re currently 20, meaning right now I’m 30. In that comparison, right now Tubbo and Tommy are 8, while Fundy has yet to even be born.  _

_ We won’t even get into the fact Halo is now BadBoyHalo, and he is your age. He used to be George’s dad, isn’t that crazy? But now he’s your friend, and Schlatts Tubbos dad.  _

_ Everything is fairly different now. Oliver is now Antfrost, someone who is a year younger than you. Then you have people like Callahan, who weren’t even in your original reality to begin with.  _

_ All in all, I can offer you some advice. Everything that you thought you knew coming into this was wrong. Nothing that you read, that you could question, would have helped you prepare for this.  _

_ You don’t know shit. It sucks, doesn’t it? Not knowing. We knew everything for so long, then we went to being as lost as the next person. You wanted to be human, and here we are. Utterly and hopelessly, human.  _

_ As of right now, you are building the beginning of Dream Esempi. You’ll name it that, for lack of anything else to name it. You could’ve done something cool like Lesven or Asgard, but nope, Dream Esempi.  _

_ You live there currently with Sapnap, George, BadBoyHalo, Alyssa, and Callahan. Alyssa will end up moving away. She has yet to come back. Maybe one day she will.  _

_ Over time, everyone will come back together. Just let them grow up, let them do what their story needs to do.  _

_ I shouldn’t be doing this, but please build the church. Please. It will help you so much in the long run.  _

_ Please.  _

_ Until next time (which is never),  _

_ Yourself.  _

_ Burn after you’re done reading.  _

“Dream, stop being a lazy sack of shit and help! I am not going all of this for you to start whining like a bitch about heat stroke. Man up!” Sapnap caused Dream to take the lighter in his pocket and immediately burn the book, making his words illegible. Sapnap had yelled that a good 30 feet away, but Dream wanted to take every precaution necessary. All he needed was Sapnap to be the one to break time or some shit. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming. Maybe if you stopped complaining we would have more done, hm?” He left the book to burn, making sure none of it was readable, and walked over to his friends. It was obvious that Sapnap had barely been doing any of the work, he was more the side help to Bad. Callahan also was helping, filling in the floor while George was building a Nether Portal.

_ “He’s not wrong,”  _ Callahan signed, the sleeves to his hoodie rolled up to his elbows. Sapnap rolled his eyes before giving the middle finger to Callahan.

“Sign that one, asshole.”

“Hey hey hey, language! There is no need for that. Sapnap, go take a break. Since none of you want to work, I’ll do it myself. Plus, you are just-” Bad paused for a second, before finding the words, “Are not the best builder I’ve ever seen. Dream, can you help? Or do you want to go help George get into the Nether?” Dream thought about it, and shook his head.

“No, it’s fine, Bad. I can help, where do you need me?” He stood next to the demon, and looked at the house he was building. It was made of stone and logs, and Dream liked the design. “This looks great, Bad! You’re doing a really good job.” Bad smiled sheepishly, before walking over to the chests. It was weird for Dream, to say the least. He knew all of this was Minecraft, but it was also real life. Of course, he knew that it was weird that they all had backpacks that held what the minecraft inventory held, and how it made no sense the way they could build. 

“Can you go and get sand? I need to make glass, and we don’t have enough. Clay would be great too, we could get some flowers and pot them.” Bad handed him a shoulder, and then motioned to Callahan. “Callahan is going to go and explore a little more North of here, can you go in that direction with him? Make sure you get back here before dark, please. I hate packing up the wounds from the skeleton’s.” Dream quirked his eyebrows upward, confused.

“We’ll just respawn, we’ll be fine.” He knew that was for certain, as he saw the other DreamSMP Dream die multiple times out of the storyline completely fine. Bad laughed and rolled his eyes.

“What is this, a video game? You only die once, c’mon now. Now go, Callahan’s waiting. Get like a stack, so we have extra just in case. Oh! If you see sheep get the wool, we need it for beds.” Dream walked over to Callahan stunned.

_ We don’t respawn? _

“ _ You okay, Dream? You look like you just got told your cat died,”  _ Callahan joked, trying to diffuse the tension on Dream’s face. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine, Callahan. I just- you know how sometimes you remember how easy it is to die? Like what if something happens and we die before we accomplish our life goal. I don’t want to die, I feel like I just started living.” Callahan frowned at Dream’s words, putting his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“ _ I think we die when it’s time for us to die. That we all have a purpose, and sometimes some people’s purpose is to die young. It sucks, but I think that’s life sometimes. So, I think you’re wrong. You’ll die when it’s your time to die. If it makes you feel better, I don’t think it’s your time to die.”  _ Callahan gave a comforting smile, before letting go of his shoulder and running ahead of him.

“It’s never my time to die.” He murmured, before catching up with his friend. 

The two walked around, and they were surrounded by hills and forest. It was peaceful, something Dream hadn’t seen in his short adventures to Earth. He wished George had come with them, so he could hear him talk. It still had yet to really sink in, the fact that he had done it. 

Well, the readers did. He missed the readers, and wondered what had happened after he left. What had happened to Techno? From his note and the way Karl talked, they would all meet again. How much did they change? Had Sally come back for Will? He was thankful in this reality there was no amazon, so there was no threat of packages. 

The two stumbled upon a small lake, and Dream smiled. He knew this was where the community house would one day stand, and he knew it would always be there. There was no way he would ever follow in the footsteps of the other Dream and blow it up. No, he would be better.

_ Remember what the readers said about him, Dream. They didn’t like him. He wasn’t a good guy. I need to be better.  _

“Okay, I’m going to collect this sand and clay. Stay close, please?” Callahan nodded, saluting him off before grabbing his axe out of his bag and chopping down nearby trees. Dream expected swimming to work like how it does in Minecraft, he would grab the sand, get out, and be fine. “FUCKING HELL THIS IS COLD!”

He had been wrong. 

Him and Callahan went back to their homebase about an hour later, Dream shivering. He had learned the hard way that pretty much the only thing to be similar to the actual game was the inventory mechanic, building, and crafting. He really should have specified a little more with the universe. George saw him, and started laughing.

“Why are you soaked? Did you call into a lake?” He joked, which caused Callahan to burst into laughter. 

“ _ That’s exactly what he did!”  _ George, Sapnap, and Bad joined in on Callahan's laughter, causing Dream to give them all the middle finger.

“Go to the Nether, you’ll dry off instantly. I’ll come with you, then we can go mining.” George said, between his laughs. Dream rolled his eyes and walked to the portal, his cheeks reddened from embarrassment. As much as he hated the teasing, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

  
It was worth it, no matter how cold he was or how much they all picked on him. 

And it would forever be worth it.

_ Or at least he hoped. _


	3. Chapter Three: Technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This shit is so fluffy I could use it as a pillow
> 
> I wrote this while very sick from food poisoning, ceviche was a bad idea.
> 
> very short but it’s to balance the story I promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tiktok & twitter: @fookingbananas

As weird as it was, Techno loved the dynamic of their neighboring house. At first, it was hard to imagine Schlatt as a dad. Schlatt, the boy who never took a single thing seriously, the boy who just wanted to make the world laugh, was now a father and a farmer. The second he met him again, though, he realized how many traits he glossed over. Schlatt was a class clown, yes, but he was also the boy that would do anything for Minx and Connor. He loved his siblings, and seeing him as a Dad just reminded him of that. This Schlatt was around 6’3, wore jeans with a blue sweater, and had horns with medium length hair. He looked a lot older than the 18 year old Techno knew, and Techno wished he could’ve seen what he looked like in his reality all grown up. 

“Tommy, Techno, Wilbur! Nice to see you guys, come on in. Tubbo was just about to run over and grab Tommy, one of the cows just gave birth and he wanted to show Tommy how ‘weird’ the calf looks walking. Sam’s trying to automate the farms, if you two want to go check that out. I can watch them.” He was more soft spoken as a father, and Techno wanted to laugh at seeing a domesticated Schlatt. 

_ DadSchlatt! I wonder if he’ll still become a dictator? Why is he kinda hot tho- _

He stopped listening to the voices after that. 

“Wilbur, Techno! Are either of you good at redstone? I really need help with this farm, I have no clue why it’s giving me a hard time. Oh, hi Tommy! I love the red shirt today, look’s very nice on you.” Sam seemed almost identical, just now at lot taller and now with piercing green eyes. He bent down to Tommy’s level and looked at his wings, and smiled. “See, told you they were going to grow! There this much bigger than yesterday.” He overexaggerated the length with his hands, but it made Tommy’s hands curl and his head whip to see the wings on his back. 

“Really, Sam? Do you think so? I asked Papa and he said to ask Will who told me to ask you and I forgot to ask you, so they’re bigger?” Sam laughed and nodded, making Tommy clap and turn to Tubbo who was drawing at the table. As his letter said, Tubbo did have small ram horns, but they still seemed to be growing in. They were not nearly the size of Schlatt’s. “Tubbo! Look, they’re getting bigger! One day, I’m going to fly high in the sky, next to the sun, and then I can take you and we can do it!” 

“Tommy, we can’t fly next to the sun, it’s too hot. I read in this book that its 27 million degrees, we can’t survive that!” Tubbo put away his coloring supplies and ran over to the boy, and they exchanged a hug. 

“No, we can! Papa has been showing me potions, we just need to make Fire Resistance potions and we’ll be okay! Well, for eight minutes. After that we’ll need to drink another but that’s ok! My Papa does it all the time when he goes mining or to the nether.” Tubbo followed along every word Tommy said, and gave him a big thumbs up at the end. 

“Here, how about we go and show Tommy the baby cows, Tubbo? Doesn’t that sound fun?” Tubbo nodded, and grabbed Tommy’s hand before they both ran out of the house. Schlatt laughed, following the two. 

“What did you need to show us, Sam? I’m sure we can help.” Wilbur turned to Sam, who ushered them outside, but the opposite way the younger boys had taken. 

“I really want to automate this, but I’m just having a really hard time doing it. It’s so simple, too. How can I build creeper farms and flying machines but I can’t build a simple automated wheat farm?” Techno saw him open a chest that contained tons of redstone, and he shrugged his shoulders. He had no clue how to do redstone, he never paid attention to that when he would play minecraft in his reality. 

“Why don’t you ask Tubbo? I’m sure the kid had some idea on how to do it, he knows everything. He’s a little encyclopedia. Techno just hunts and fights, I strategize and sing. Not useful in the redstone department.” Wilbur joked, causing Sam to roll his eyes before clearing the redstone he had already done. 

“I wish I could say you were wrong about the thing with Tubbo. Knowing him, he probably has read a book on it. I wish he understood just because he’s dyslexic doesn’t mean he needs to learn everything to make up for it. He’s a smart kid through and through. Look at Tommy! He has ADHD and he doesn’t question himself because of it! I-I’m just frustrated.” He saw Sam’s skin begin to tint green, and a small hiss came out of Sam’s throat. 

_ CREEPER SAM POG! Big Brother Sam!! We stan Sam! _

“Sam, the other day Tommy cried because he lost focus when Phil was trying to teach him how to fly. Just because he isn’t as outward about it as Tubbo is, doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel insecure about it. Tommy’s a sensitive kid, just doesn’t like to show it. They’re perfect best friends for each other, in that way. They both care about the world and people so much, to a point that will hurt them one day. They can keep eachother safe, I think. I don’t know, just rambling.” Wilbur fiddled with his fingers, light pink flushing his cheeks. When he cared about something, he would go on for hours about it. 

“No, you’re totally right. I like to think they’re platonic soulmates, forever meant to be best friends.” Techno added, knowing it was true. Wilbur laughed, shoving him. 

“Since when are you the poetic one? What’s next, you trying to write music and wanting to travel? Don’t steal my job, you can’t get all of Dad’s pride.” He jokingly said, making Sam roll his eyes. The three were close, he was used to the twins bickering. 

“Have you written anything new, Wilbur? You haven’t played for me in a bit.” Sam had asked, trying to fix the dispenser placement. 

“A little? I’ve been writing this one, it’s called Saline Solutions. I really like it, I just haven’t played it for anyone yet. I’ll probably play for Tommy before he goes to bed tonight, he loves the music. You’ll hear it soon, though. When the ships come in you know I always go and play it in town.” Sam nodded, before backing away and looking at his farm. 

“Boys, if this doesn’t work, I might just explode.” He joked, making Wilbur laugh and Techno question if he was genuinely serious or not. Sam walked over, clicked a button, and all of the wheat was collected and dragged into hoppers. 

“Good Job. It’s awesam, dude. See what I did there? Awesome and-” Wilbur and Sam’s laughs cut Techno off, leaving the room after Sam made sure it worked. 

“You don’t speak much, Tech. But when you do, you are hilarious. Forever the monotone comedian.” Sam joked, going to the cow farm to check on the kids. There, Phil and Schlatt stood next to each other. watched the kids while whispering. They seemed deep in conversation, until Phil heard Wilbur laughing with Sam. 

“Ayup, boys. What were you up to? I’m waiting for my spider eye to ferment and thought I’d come watch the boys and see if Tommy wanted to do any flying today. I don’t think he does, but he did tell me all about how Sam said his wings got bigger.” The creeper hybrid blushed, waving it off.

“It’s something so small I can do yet makes his entire day. It’s the best thing ever. It’s like telling Tubbo his horns grew. We were just talking while I fixed my farm, Mr. Watson. How are Tommy and Tubbo?” Phil was about to respond, before Tommy interrupted him. 

“WILBY! TECHIE! COME LOOK AT THE BABY COW! I’M GOING TO NAME HIM HENRY!” A baby calf was sprawled across the legs of Tommy, resting underneath the pets of him. 

“Tommy, we already named the mother Henry. We can’t name them both Henry.” Tubbo argued, in the same situation Tommy was in.

“Well why not? Other people are named Tommy, like me? Why can’t we do the same?” He argued, making Phil put his face in his hands. 

“Nevermind, my question has been answered.” Sam laughed, going over to the boys with the cows. 

Techno could not believe how domestic his life had become, a stark contrast to his previous one. He loved it, and wouldn’t give the world for it.

If only life could stay this way, domesticated and pure. 

_ If only.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so you still havent followed me @fookingbananas on twitter and tiktok yet? shameful.


	4. Chapter Four: Technoblade & Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sniff sniff* lets not talk about today ok guys
> 
> heres your chapter enjoy it before the story becomes so sad i get crying headaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my twitter and tiktok @fookingbananas

Weeks went by for both Dream and Techno, ones filled with happiness. They had recovered more memories from their past here. Techno began to remember all of the journey’s he had gone on with Phil, as Wilbur stayed back to take care of Tommy. Miles away, Dream slowly built up what town of Esempi with the help of his friends. The times were a stark contrast to their times as godly beings, and they loved it. 

“Techie! The ships have come in, it’s time to go to town!”

“Okay, Toms. Let’s go. Who else is coming?” His hair had gotten longer, and he quite liked how he looked in this world. He was tall, around 6’2. He was extremely lean from how labor intensive he was, and his hair was a soft pink. He missed the salmon color hair he once had, but it felt empty without the person that inspired it. 

“Everyone! Besides Mr. Schlatt, he’s staying because Henry the Sheep is having a baby. Where do babies come from, Tech?” Tommy, forever the curious child, made Techno want to slam his door in the childs face. 

“Spawn.” Techno tied the laces of his shoes before walking out to the living room, where Phil was putting on his bucket hat and Wilbur was packing up his guitar. Sam and Tubbo stood in the doorway, Sam wearing his gas mask and armour. “What’s with the clothes, Sam?” Techno asked, confused. They were just going into town, he knew it was safe.

“Never know when something is going to explode, Techno. Better be safe than sorry.” Sam’s response was what led to Techno grabbing his sword, hiding it underneath his cloak. 

“I really hope I see her, Techno. I swear, I was so close to getting her to stay last time. I can do it, I know I can.” Wilbur spoke, about half an hour into the walk. The town was around 45 minutes away, but they usually took the train so it was around 20. Just for their luck, the train was down that day. 

“What girl, Wilbur? A traveler? I doubt any traveler would stay here, no matter how much you try to woo her with your songs.” Techno joked. He could tell how different Wilbur was in this reality, much more charismatic than the other. He was a flirt, and very compelling with his words. Something that can be dangerous, if it landed in the wrong hands. 

“Please, I can convince anyone anything, dear brother. How do you not remember her, Techno? She’s stunning. Her looks are that comparable to the gods, I tell you. And her laugh, Technoblade! Her laugh is contagious, I swear when she laughs the world gets brighter. I just wish I could see her for more than a week every three months. But, I swear, the month I’ve had in total is worth it. She-she is worth it. Nothing compares to her.” Wilbur’s eyes glowed with enthusiasm, and Techno knew he was in love with this girl. His eyes glowed the same was in the past reality, when he would talk about Sally. 

_This idiot is in love with a pirate? Heartbreak Arc! Rip for music boy!_

“You sound like a fool in love, Wilbur. Be careful, man. She’s a traveler, her heart belongs to discovering the world.” Sam added, the words slightly muffled under the mask. The three walked slightly behind Phil, Tubbo, and Tommy. Tubbo would point at random bugs and animals they would pass and list off a fact, and Tommy would get excited and ask for more. Phil watched and made sure they were okay, the serene joy in his eyes made Techno happy for him. He didn’t understand how his future self said Phil wasn’t the same father he remembered, he seemed almost identical. 

“I sound like one because I am one. Love is something so overly dramatized. We love things easily. You eat very good soup, you love the soup. You hear a violin being played, you love the sound of violins. Why can’t we do the same for people? She makes me feel happy and like someone more than just a small town boy who plays the guitar, so I love her. I can just hope she loves me back. If she doesn’t, I will find something or someone else to love. It is that simple, both of you. You’re both so guarded, and for what? All that will do is hurt you. If you don’t make love as special as you do, nobody can use it to hurt you.” Techno believed his logic was obviously flawed, as if you loved everything then that love can be used as leverage against you, but who was he to argue with Wilbur?

“Good philosophy, Wilbur. Very deep in thought.” His response was short, not really caring for the conversation to continue. 

“Thank you, Technoblade. I try my best.” The finality in Wilbur’s words ended the conversation, and they joined back into listening to Tubbo spew facts and Tommy ask for more. 

They finally made it to town around 10 minutes later, and Wilbur immediately rushed to the pub. Techno found it very stereotypical the travelers would all go to the pub, but followed his brother nonetheless. He also watched Phil take the boys to the beach, to show them the large ships that had come in. Sam seemed to walk off and go to the shops, seeing if they had brought anything worth trading. 

“There she is, Techno! Look!” Wilbur pointed to the girl he had ranted about, and it made Techno stop in his tracks. There, on the other side of the bar, surrounded by other woman travelers, stood Sally. The girl that taught him how to braid, the one who would dye his hair. The one who’s head was once in a box, on his kitchen table. There, she stood, a smile taking over her face when she saw Will, running over to him and hugging him. 

_It’s happening all over again. This isn’t good. Doesn’t she die in DreamSMP lore?_

“Oh no no no no no no. This cannot be fucking happening. Not now, we just-it was all good. Fuck me.” He whispered to himself. Watching Wilbur and Sally turn to him, Wilbur happier than ever. 

“Techno, as you should remember, this is Sally the Salmon. The forever beautiful shape shifting traveler I have told you all about. Sally, you remember my broody combat heavy brother Technoblade, yes?” Sally reached out and Techno shook her hand, the girl smiling nicely to him. She was as nice as ever, just how he remembered. 

“Techno, you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost! Have you? I met one once, but they were more see through than anything. Eret tried to get a picture, but it seems as though ghosts don’t come up on camera. Go figure, right?” She joked, but Techno only heard the mention of a familiar friend.

“Did you mention Eret? Have I met them? I feel like I have.” He kept his friendly tone as much as he could, which was easy since this was Sally after all. 

“Yes, I did! My friend Eret. He was actually some politician's son or something before he decided to come and travel with us. He wants to get Will to come with us, but you know how Wilbur is. Forever the stubborn man, isn’t he?” Wilbur sighed, and Techno narrowed his eyes at his brother.

“‘Come and travel?’ Does Dad know? Does Tommy?” Techno’s tone was sharp, making Sally uncomfortable with starting the conflict.

“He’s always said no. Don’t worry, Technoblade. The big bad travelers aren’t going to steal your brother.” Eret interrupted them, and Techno looked at them (him? did their pronouns change?) Eret still looked the same, only this time they carried a presence, one that could only be described as righteousness. 

“Good. It’s not me you have to worry about, it’s Tommy. He’s a clingy little shit, he will have it on with you if you steal his dear old Wilby.” He attempted to bring the humor back into the conversation, and was successful at that. “When we get back home, we’re going to have a long talk, got it?” He pulled his brother aside when the two travelers ushered them to a table, and Wilbur nodded. 

“I’m not going to leave, Techno. Even if I do, I’ll come back. I always do.” Techno didn’t want to risk that chance. He had just gotten his family back, just for Wilbur to leave again? How would Tommy take it? What if Phil wanted to go onto another trip, they couldn’t bring Tommy along! It’s too dangerous for him. “Techno, let me just enjoy this week. I can convince Sally to stay, I promise.”

“Whatever,” He grumbled, sitting down across from Eret, who sat next to Sally. 

“Will, I wish you could’ve seen the places I’ve been. There was this one place, and we met this guy named Jordan, he was awesome! He had these friends, Tom and Tucker. It was a little underdeveloped, but it was awesome!” Sally continued to boast about the land called Mianite (Techno had no clue where that was, he never came across it during his time as the Blood God) while Eret laughed along. 

“Hey, Eret, can I ask something real quick?” Techno started a side conversation with them, Wilbur and Sally too deep in conversation to notice. 

“Yeah man, what do you need?” Eret’s tone was nothing but friendly, but still held that underlying power in it. 

“What pronouns do you go by? Sally used both he and she, and I’ve just been using they/them because I didn’t know.” Techno didn’t even know if this world used pronouns in the same way his reality did, but it didn’t hurt to ask. 

“I go by any pronouns, I could honestly care less about them. People usually just use he/him because I obviously look and sound very masculine, but I do use he/they/she. Thanks for asking, man. Nobody really does, Sally was the first person to.” Techno nodded at Eret’s response, making a mental note of the change. 

Wilbur, that night, decided to stay with Sally and Eret at the town inn instead of coming back home. The train had also been fixed during the time they had stayed in town, so the travel back home was a lot faster. 

“Did Will talk to you about him thinking about going with the travelers?” Techno had a sleeping Tommy on his chest, while Tubbo laid on Phil. Sam had gone back home earlier, saying he had something he wanted to show Schlatt. 

“He is? Is it because of that girl?” Phil’s tone was neither happy for Wilbur or mad, void of emotion. That was the first time Techno realized there was a big difference in his father from the past reality and this one. His dad, the one from his reality, would never let his son leave like that. He vividly remembered the days of discussing the idea of out of state college and the fights that came with it. This Phil couldn’t seem to care. 

“Yeah, Sally. Amazing girl, I just think its a little preemptive.” 

_Clingy Techno! Keep the Sleepy Bois together! Put her head in a bo-_

“Well, that is his decision. I’ve gone and explored, and so have you. Who are we to judge his decision on doing exactly what we did? He’ll just have to deal with the consequences of his actions. That’s something I think people forget. We have no say in what a person does, but they are the ones to suffer the consequences. One of those could be you not involving him when he arrives back, or Tommy not talking to him when he does. We all have consequences to pay, we just forget about them. Do think he’s being a fucking idiot? Of course, absolutely a dumbass. But, that’s not up to me. I can only do so much.” 

“You’re just not going to care? He’s your son! What if something happens and we never see him again?” The raised volume in Techno’s voice made Tommy move slightly, halfway woken up by the noise. 

“Calm down, Tech. Don’t work yourself up over the what-ifs. Life is full of them. Hell, we can derail and die right here, right now. But, that cannot stop you from living life to your fullest potential. Death gives life meaning, and without it we would have no purpose. Let him give his life the meaning he wants it to have. You’ll understand one day, I promise. If it was up to me, we would never leave our farm and Tommy would forever stay the curious 8 year old he is. But, we don’t have that power.” Techno wanted to scream ‘I did!’ at Phil’s words, but instead stayed silent. Phil would never understand, not now at least. One day, maybe. But, not now. 

“Did you know today Tommy asks me where babies come from?” He laughed slightly, shaking his head. 

“What did you say?” Phil was amused, knowing how socially awkward his son was.

“Spawn.” Phil held him the high pitched laugh he wanted to vocalize, in fear of waking up Tubbo. The rest of the train ride was quiet, the two listening to the small childrens breathing. Techno knew this week would end badly no matter what, and he was mentally preparing for it. 

He had just gotten his family back, no way he was going to lose it again that easily. 

-

“Dream, we need to get ancient debris so we can melt it down to Netherite. Stop being a little bitch and let’s go.” The group all sat in their house, the sound of fire burning in the fireplace softly in the background. Everyone was there besides Callahan, he had decided to go to a neighboring town. He had mentioned something about ships, and went off with a bunch of books and train cards for the Esempi. In this reality, the way it worked in the idea of needing to be able to be invited into the server, was train cards. The trains were everywhere, but for some places you needed the train card to get to the train station. The train would then send you into a small pocket of a world, where Esempi was. Ships also worked this way, but were longer and Esempi couldn’t be reached by boats. 

Basically it’s like the trains in _The Good Place,_ was the conclusion Dream came to.

“Oh, shut the fuck up Sapnap. You just don’t want to go alone into the nether. We can go, just make sure you have everything you need and fire resistance. Anyone else going to join us?” He looked at George and Bad, who just shook their heads. 

“I’m going to go to bed, I’m really tired. I don’t know what Bad’s going to do.” George had been farming all day, something that he hated. He wanted to get an automated farm going, but they were all pretty awful at redstone. 

“I’m going to be building more buildings, or at least clear some areas for future ones. Do you guys have any buildings you want to see?” Bad may have changed a lot age wise from the story Dream was used to telling, but his kindness still shined through. He was an amazing friend, one that Dream was forever grateful for.

“Yeah, I was thinking of a church? To prime, you know. Just in case Callahan gets anyone and they’re religious.” He wanted to start the church like his letter told him to, as soon as he possibly could. If Bad could clear the area, he would gladly build it. 

“That is a great idea Dream! I’ll clear an area and start building. All of the stuff you and Sapnap need is in the chests. Just stay safe, okay? We don’t need any injuries!” Sapnap and Dream gave him a thumbs up, which he reciprocated. 

Which led to Sapnap trying to get Dream to get a cat, while the two walked through the nether heat while trying to not anger any mods. “So we both agree, we should totally get a cat!” He was adamant on it, but Dream didn’t really know if he wanted a cat after Oliver. 

“I just don’t think we would be great pet owners. They can die pretty easily, and I don’t want to have to come home from mining or something to see a dead cat. I like them too much to see that.” He knew of Sapnap’s tendency to murder pets on the DreamSMP, and did not want to see that occur in this reality. He could excuse a lot from his friends, but not murdering pets. _Especially_ cats. 

“But Dream, I love pets! I have so many cool names too. Beckerson, Mars, Spirit, Patches, Henry-” Dream felt a shiver run down his spine, and stopped walking. 

“What did you just say?” He looked at Sapnap, panic settling in his stomach. 

_That- all of that is lore. He just named lore names. Why did he just name lore names?_

“Pet names? Are you okay, Dream? Did I say something bad? Look, I know Henry is a mediocre name but I really like Beckerson.” Dream could tell he was trying to joke around, but he could not bring himself to find it funny. 

“Sapnap I- why those names? Any reason in particular? Why did you pick those names. There had to be a reason! There has to be a reas-” 

_“DREAM WATCH OUT!”_

Before he could react, the fireball from a Ghast hit his face, and exploded. His vision went black and all he could feel was his back hit the netherrack. 

“DREAM! ARE YOU OKAY? OH FUCK ME.” Sapnap took his bow and shot the Ghast, hearing it’s last cry be let out before evaporating into dust. He ran to where Dream’s body landed (the explosion caused Dream’s body to propel back multiple feet) and tried to see if his best friend was dead or not. “Dream? Wake up man, this isn't funny. Please, you cannot be dead. After all of the shit we’ve done and you die in the nether from a fucking ghast? No way. That is something Dream does not do at all.” Sapnap felt his tears dry up instantly from the heat of the nether, and he shook his head. “Snap out of it, Sapnap. We got this. We’re going to grab his body, which is breathing so that’s great, and we’re going to make a dash to the portal or at least the house we made around the portal. If you can make it through the portal, you can get Bad and you both can help. If you can’t get to the portal in time, you are going to use all the knowledge you have on first aid and potions and you are going to help him until you get to that portal. There’s nothing impaling him and it looks like his spine is fine. You can probably move him, right? God, it got his face good.” 

_I’m going to fucking die from a Ghast. I lived eons as a god, and I’m going to die from a Ghast. I am going to die in the Nether with Sapnap acting like Grey’s Anatomy is good enough of a teacher for him to save me. This is absolute bullshit._

“Okay, Dream. I don’t know if you can hear me, but I can hear blazes and that will not help this situation. I’m sorry if this hurts, but I will help as soon as I can, I promise.” Sapnap sounded terrified, because he was. He was young, he wasn’t prepared for this. He just wanted to get netherite armour. “Okay, three… two… one...I’m sorry!” He put his arm under Dream’s legs and hooked the other under Dreams arm, and prayed he wouldn’t drop him. Sapnap didn’t hear any sounds of pain, so he sprinted as fast as he could back to the portal. “Bad is going to kill us. Oh, he is so going to kill us. So is Callahan, and his hands are going to get shaky from being nervous and angry and he’s going to resort to physical violence to get the point across.” Sapnap would ramble when he was nervous, but only ever around Dream. 

_He is totally right, though. Bad is going to kill us._

Sapnap finally got to the portal, but it was surrounded by piglins. Neither of them were wearing gold, so they would attack. On any other occasion, Sapnap would easily fight them. But then he wouldn’t be able to watch Dream and make sure he was okay, so he hid in a cave Bad made a safe spot. 

“Well, Dream. I really hope you can hear me. Look man, no easy way to say this, but your face is fucked. It doesn’t look bad, it just looks really painful. Potions should be able to heal it, but I do think you’re going to have some permanent scars and possibly vision problems. I’m going to do my best, I promise.” 

“Sapnap? I trust you, you got this.” His words slurred slightly, and he opened his eyes. His eyesight was blurry, and in one eye all he saw was red. “You got this, Nick. You can see the future when you sleep, you would’ve seen this.” Sapnap swore under his breath, pulling the potions he had out of his inventory.

“Dream, I really doubt you’re going to remember this later on. It’s great that you’re talking, but you’re obviously delirious. My name is Sapnap, I don’t think we’ve ever met anyone named Nick. From what I can see, you have what is called traumatic iritis, meaning your iris is inflamed. It would look really cool if it wasn’t you and it could lead to vision damage. Then your other eye is just bleeding. That’ll clear over time, doesn’t cause any eye damage. Then your face is just burned to shit. Okay, Dream. I don’t know if these are second or third degree burns. I need to touch one. If it’s painful, it’s second degree. If it’s not, it's a third degree. Are you okay with that?” Sapnap’s tone was out of character and calm. 

“Since when does good ol’ Nicky boy know anything about assessing injuries? That was usually Purpled, then he’d complain about taking notes for Tommy. Good times.” Sapnap sighed, and gave up on trying to talk to Dream. It was obvious that he was delirious, and wouldn’t offer anything useful. He took his index finger and lightly tapped the outer edge of a section of Dream’s face, which was charred black. Immediately, Dream’s body tensed, and he let out a scream. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry. But that means they’re second degree burns, which isn’t great but its not awful either. That means your nerves aren’t damaged, yay! Now, I’m going to put magma cream on the burns to help cool it and reduce the risk of infection. These are like borderline third degree, because of the charring. Dude, in all honesty I am not a doctor but I can tell this is going to cause some serious scarring. If we didn’t have potions, you would need some extensive surgery and everything. But, I have a regen potion, strength, fire resistance, and healing. They should help. I’m going to just smother you in them, and pray they work. Then, I’m going to kill all those piglin, and then come back for you and get you home. That sound good, Dream?” 

No response. 

“He probably passed out from the pain. I’m so sorry, man. God, we should’ve used the potions earlier! Why didn’t we? Idiots!” He shook the thoughts out of his head, and retied the bandana around his head. He then grabbed the potions and uncorked them, one by one pouring them slowly over Dream. He felt some of the potion leak onto him, causing small cuts to heal and him to physically feel his heart beat faster from the regen. He watched for a second after, making sure Dream’s chest was rising and he was breathing regularly. The potions would help, but it would make the time after they wear off a lot more painful. He would worry about that later. He looked back out to the portal area, and saw 5 piglins there, armed with swords and one had a crossbow. Sapnap pulled out his bow, and made sure he had his infinity quiver. 

_Let’s do this shit._

The effects of the remnants of strength potion that came in contact with his skin made him feel unstoppable. Bow in hand, an arrow ready to fire, he fired into the group. The first one in the head, making the body dissolve quickly. One by one, he plowed them down, the bodies dissolving into oblivion. He put the bow and arrow back, and ran back to the Dream. His breathing was even, and just looked like he was sleeping. The bleeding had stopped, but there were still the charred sections of Dream’s face. 

“Okay, Dream. Let’s get you back home and to the big guys, okay? We’re going to be alright. All alright.” With a deep inhale, he picked back up Dream and dashed to the portal before any other attacks happened. The sounds of another Ghast made his breathing stop for a second, before he finally reached the portal and opened his eyes to the overworld. “GEORGE! BAD! HELP!” The potions had begun to wear off, making his feelings of invincibility begin to fade and exhaustion set in. “PLEASE! ANYONE! DREAM GOT HURT!” 

He heard Bad before he saw him, “TAKE HIM TO THE HOUSE, I CAN TAKE CARE OF HIM! ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU BOTH HURT? I KNEW YOU GUYS SHOULDN’T HAVE GONE ON YOUR OWN!” Sapnap ran as fast as he could with the remaining energy left, ran to their house and put Dream onto the couch. 

“Why are you guys being so loud? I was trying to sleep- Dream? What- what happened to his face? It’s barely recognizable. Is he alive?” George's breath quickened at the sight of Dreams bloody, charred face. 

“It looks way worse than it is, I promise. That was just the initial part of it. I gave him a bunch of potions, but it got him good. He was delirious as shit, though. He thought I was some guy named Nick and was talking about whatever ‘Purpled’ is? I don’t know, it was probably from a story he read and it was dragged into his delirium.” George was shocked at Sapnaps normal tone, like Dream’s situation had not occurred. 

“Where is he? Did he get stabbed? What happened? Are you okay?” Bad’s entrance made the door slam against the wall, causing Sapnap to jump slightly. Bad’s line of vision met Dream laying on the couch, and his face paled. “His face is charred. George, go get a bucket of water and washcloth. Sapnap, you need to tell me what happened and what you did in response.” He took off his cloak and immediately got to work, trying to help with the situation. 

“We were talking about pets and I said something wrong and he like freaked out, neither of us saw the ghast and it hit him right in the face. I gave him a health potion, regen, strength, and fire resistance I think? I panicked and just gave him everything I had. It was- his eye was bleeding too and then the others iris was inflamed, just like how you taught me dad. I tried my best, how long were we even gone? It felt like an hour. Was it an hour?” Bad stiffened at Sapnap calling him dad, something he hadn’t done in years. 

“Hey, hey. You did great. That sounds very exhausting for you, Sapnap. You should go take off the armour and take a shower. I got this, I can take care of him. You did what you could, now let me do what I can do. Good job, I’m proud of you.” His tone was gentle the entire time, something he knew Sapnap loved. 

“That sounds like a great idea. Thank you. I’m sorry I couldn’t help you Dream. never should have brought up stupid fucking pets. Maybe if I didn’t you wouldn’t have a charred to shit face.” He was used to the tears being dried up automatically sucked up in the Nether, so the feeling of them running down his face shocked him slightly. 

“Hey, it wasn’t your fault. Don’t blame yourself, okay? That was the ghast, not you. Now, go wash off and take care of yourself. You’ve played enough doctor for today.” Sapnap listened to his father, and set off for the bathroom, not even noticing George walk in with what Bad asked for. He was exhausted in every way possible, and the idea of a shower was amazing. 

_I should make him an apology gift. Maybe like a mask or something, since he’s going to need to wear one to treat the burns. One creepy ass one, so he can look badass._

_Maybe a smiling mask._

-

The week had passed a lot quicker than Techno thought it would. He had spent the entire week with Eret, Sally, and Wilbur, the underlying tension almost choking the group. 

“Let’s address the elephant in the room.” Phil spoke first, over dinner. The day following would be the day the travelers left again, meaning it would be months until Will would see Sally again. 

“What elephant? There isn’t an elephant in the room, Papa. I thought they were very big, they wouldn’t fit in here!” Tommy laughed to himself, not understanding Phil wasn’t being literal. 

“He’s not talking about a literal elephant, he’s talking about Wilbur thinking about going away with the travelers.” Techno went straight to the point, not wanting to ease Tommy into it. 

“What? Wilby, you’re leaving? I thought you said you would never leave! Why? Did I do something bad? Why are you leaving?” Tommy’s fingers curled (something Techno noticed he seemed to have carried on from his reality) and he began to shake like he did when he was about to cry. 

“Thanks a lot, Techno. Really, you fucking asshole. No, Tommy, you didn’t do anything wrong. I just- you know how Techno and Papa sometimes go out on trips and explore? It’s like that, but I’m going with Sally! You remember her, right? Well, I really like her, and I think this is what’s best for me. It’s not a goodbye, bubs, it’s a see you later!” Wilbur tried his best to calm Tommy down, but Tommy did not respond to it, his wings flapping in distress. 

“No. You are being very mean, Wilby. This is really hurting my feelings, and I do not like it. I-I do not want to talk to you right now.” The sound of Tommy’s feet running on the wooden floors to his rooms was deafening, his sobs following it. Phil sighed, standing up from his chair. 

“I’m going to go help Tommy deal with his emotions. You two talk this shit out. The only one who is allowed to be acting like this right now is Tommy, he is a little kid dealing with big emotions. You both are big kids dealing with equally big emotions. Talk it out, and don’t break anything.” Phil’s wings rustled at the sounds of Tommy in distress, and he left the twins alone, staring at each other in silence. This was unusually in the house, since they always had a disc playing. 

“Well, Techno, you obviously have something to say. So, say it. Give me your almighty wisdom, dear brother of mine. Since you are oh so holier than thou.” Techno rolled his eyes at Will’s mocking tone, and shook his head.

“You’re being a fucking idiot, Wilbur. How long have you known this girl? 6 months?” Wilbur laughed, standing up and raising his hands in the air. 

“A year, Techno! I’ve known her for a year!” Techno was taken aback slightly by Wilburs yelling, but his anger easily overrode it. 

“That means you’ve spent a total of a SINGULAR month with her, Wilbur! Do you not understand how fucking idioitic you sound right now? We have a perfectly great life here, and you want to get rid of it all for some girl you’ve seen for a total amount of a month? You want to leave everything behind for _her?_ ” Tehcno knew he would never understand leaving family, because he had done it before. He left them, and by the time he came back all that was left were gravestones. 

“Oh fuck you! You love Sally, you met her! Why can’t you just be happy for me that I’ve met someone I actually love, and all you have is dad? Because that is all you have, Techno. You don’t have any friends, or anything even remotely close to friends. You have NOTHING! Is that it? Are you jealous? Are you jealous all you have is your father and an eight year old?” Wilbur taunting him, the two just getting louder and louder. Techno slammed his fist on the table, causing it to crack. 

“Why would I be jealous? Family is enough, Wilbur! Family is enough. What if you leave and something happens? What if you come back and Tommy is fully grown up, and Dad’s gone, and you have nothing? You don’t understand how good you have it, don’t you? You have a loving family! You have an amazing fucking dad who would do ANYTHING for you! You have a little brother who thinks the world of you and when you ask him to jump, his response will always be ‘how high, wilbur?’ YOU HAVE ME! You have me. You have a twin brother that would move worlds for you. Don’t you see that?” Techno’s voice cracked at the end, tears threatening to fall down. “Isn’t that enough?” His voice was at a whisper now, the silence following him suffocating. 

“No. It’s not enough. She completes me, Techno. Please, understand that.” Wilbur walked over to his brother, and tried to put his hand on top of his. Techno pulls away, his face stoic. 

“Fine. Go. I can’t stop you. But, know your actions have consequences, Wilbur. I’m not going to forget this anytime soon, and neither will Tommy. Go, go explore with the love of your life and the politician's runaway child. Just know we won’t be able to save you when you need us, you selfish asshole.” He saw the tears that began to fall onto Wilburs face, but couldn’t bring himself to sympathize with him. Techno turned away from his twin, and walked to his room, slamming the door. 

That would be the last time he saw Wilbur in that home, for when he woke up the next morning, all that’s left was a note. 

_Techno,_

_Just because family wasn’t enough for me right now, doesn’t mean it wasn’t valuable. I’ll be back, I promise. I wouldn’t leave you all for too long, Dad would be driven mad. Make sure Tommy keeps his love for music. Just because our conversation ending on bad terms doesn’t mean it should affect Tommy. Music is what connects us, and keeps that connection alive. I love you all, and I’ll be back soon._

_Glowing Regards,_

_Wilbur Watson_

“Well, chat, I think we are fucked. Isn’t this like actual lore stuff, from the minecraft one? We’re starting actual lore, from the minecraft reality.” He crumpled up the letter and threw it into his rooms trash big, before raking a hand through his hair. 

_Fundy pog? This isn’t good. You need to talk to Dream!_

“That is not a bad idea, actually. I just need to find that motherfucker first. We can just cross that bridge when we get to it, okay?” The voices all agreed, and he sighed. All he wanted was to get his family back, and in the matter of weeks they were separated again. 

All he wanted was for them to be together and happy, was that too much to ask?

“Techie? Are you still here?” He heard Tommy knock on his door, and frowned at it. He walked over to the door and opened it, looking down at him. 

“Of course I am, Toms. I’m not going to leave you anymore. I know I have in the past, but I won’t now, I promise. You can trust me, Toms. I’m your big brother!” He pulled Tommy into a hug, which was reciprocated. 

“I miss Wilbur. Do you think he’ll be back soon? Papa says he doesn’t know, and just hopes so.” Techno shrugged his shoulders, and Tommy huffed. “I don’t like that fish lady anymore. She was nice for a while, and I liked her voice. But, now, I don’t like it. It is not nice.” Techno smiled, and began to detangle some of the feathers on his wings. 

“That is not her fault, Tommy. We all have choices of our own, other people just help you lower your options. If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at Wilbur. Here, why don’t we listen to music and calm down. That sound nice?” Tommy nodded.

Phil watched as Techno raked through Tommy’s entire wingspan while on the living room couch therapeutically, while Blocks played in the background. The family of four was now three, and the house felt a little less like home. After all, home is where the heart is.

_How could the house be his home, if part of his heart wasn’t there anymore?_

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> youre still not following my tiktok and twitter @fookingbananas? disgraceful

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT BASED ON ANY OF THE IRL CREATORS AND THIS LORE IS NOT MINE
> 
> THERE WILL BE SPOILERS FOR OH WE CAN BE HEROES AND FOR THE DSMP LORE/STORYLINE.


End file.
